The Maelstrom and The Dragon
by Shadow Blade Shinobi
Summary: Adopted by ScorpionKing12.
1. Chapter 1 School

**A/N I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS OF NARUTO BUT I DO OWN RYU AND HIS JUTSUS!! HAHAHA NOW THOSE DAMN LAWYERS WILL LEAVE ME ALONE**

The Maelstrom and The Dragon

BY: Shadow Blade Shinobi

Chapter 1: School

It was early morning on May 9th and a young boy woke up not wanting to go to the academy. This boy's name was Ryu and he lived alone with his "otouto" Naruto they weren't really related but they were the same they both were Jinchuriki or demon containers and they both housed demon foxes Naruto held the Infamous Nine-tailed Kyuubi and Ryu held an Eight-tailed Demon Fox who said to call him Kitsune and since they both held Demon Foxes they looked at each other like family. Since neither boy had known their parents the Hokage had put them in a 2 bedroom house and was helping them pay for it once they became Chunnin the Hokage said that they would be able to pay for it themselves they had both instantly agreed.

The way these two met was through pranking since neither wanted the other kids and adults who hated them to know their true power they hid it by goofing off and earned nicknames Ryu was known as "Kageboushi" or Shadow Figure because he could hide in broad daylight and not be seen due to his Kenkke Genkai of being able to control the shadows but no one knew that except Naruto. Naruto was called "Kaze Kitsune" because he was as wild as the wind and crafty as a fox. After they met no one was safe from their pranks except a few of the kids their age those being Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Hinata, and Sakura. Some of their more famous pranks are the painting of the Hokage monument and scattering the Hyuuga clans clothes around the entire village, except one shy Hyuuga girl named Hinata. (Flashback) Naruto was creeping up to the last room in the clan house that they had not gone into but was gently smacked on the back of the head by Ryu "Hey what was that for Aniki" Ryu did not respond just jerked his head as if to say follow "Fine we'll leave your Girlfriend alone" Naruto said with his trademark grin "Shut the Fuck up or I'm going to leve you here for when they wake up" Ryu growled. Naruto said nothing else but inside his mind he was collaborating with Kyuubi on how to hook the two kids up. (Note Kyuubi is a pervert in this Fic.)(End Flashback)

As Ryu walked to his brothers room he was dreading trying to wake him up "I swear he could sleep through a war" Ryu thought to himself Kitsune(Ryus Demon) chose not to comment on it. Naruto was twisted around in his bed by the time Ryu gave up trying to wake him up and just shouted "FREE RAMEN!!" Naruto was a blonde and white blur until he made it to the door to se Ryu standing their in his ninja outfit of black boots instead of the ninja sandals that everyone else wore baggy black cargo pants with multiple pockets for weapons and scrolls with his armored mesh shirt under a black t-shirt with a vest like the ones chunnins wore only this one was black. "Hurry up or were gonna be late" He said calmly "fine but can you make me some ramen for breakfast" Naruto asked with his puppy eyes on "... (must resist) … fine" Ryu said dejectedly ashamed that he still fell for that move. Three minutes later Naruto was sitting down at their table eating his ramen, He was wearing the same style black pants as Ryu with black ninja sandals a white t-shirt with a fluorescent orange jacket with a high white collar unzipped over the shirt. "Naruto why do you insist on orange of all colors" Ryu asked "Hey I like orange thank you very much" Naruto yelled Ryu decided to drop it "at least he isn't wearing an orange jumpsuit anymore" Ryu thought happily. Naruto and Ryu looked so different from each other Naruto was short, with bright blonde hair that spiked in every imaginable direction and liked to stand out (hence the orange). Ryu was tall for his age and liked to stay out of the focus of others his hair was short and was black with natural silver streaks through it.

Naruto suddenly had a very mischievous grin on his face "Hey Aniki why are we hurrying huh?" Naruto asked innocently "because its our first day of the academy" Ryu answered warily "Sure. You just want to see Hinata don't you" Naruto said grinning even wider now. Ryu who was facing away from Naruto on the pretence of checking his equipment was blushing but said seriously "Only as much as you want to see _Sakura-Chan_" Naruto just shut up at that blushing. They started walking down the street "were going to be late now" Naruto told Ryu "BAKA, ITS YOUR FAULT THAT WE HAD TO GO BACK TO GET YOUR KUNAI" Ryu roared at him about to hit him when Naruto took off running with Ryu hot on his tail. The second Naruto got to the Academy he stopped and Ryu ran into him full force causing both of them to go tumbling toward the group of people watching them. Once they stopped fighting with Ryu getting Naruto into a headlock and saying "I GIVE I GIVE" Ryu got up and came face to face with Hinata "Hi Hinata" He said trying to keep his blush down "Hello R-Ryu" She said timidly. She had always had a crush on Ryu ever since they first met in the park one day.

(Flashback) Hinata, Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru were at the park one day the three girls were playing in the sand box while Shikamaru was watching the clouds when they heard "NARUTO IAM GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I GET YOU" they looked to see a young boy in black pants a white shirt and orange jacket running from a taller boy in all black with black silver hair he looked angry because of the bright red on his shirt the tall boy caught the other and started to wrestle with him laughing all the while after about five minutes they had stopped and were glaring at each other as the four moved closer they didn't notice the two bullies walking up to them. The four kids heard the short one who they thought was Naruto saying "you deserved it Aniki for eating my Ramen" "fine just don't expect Ramen for another week only my cooking" The taller one said looking triumphant "but, but but" Naruto stuttered looking horrified they both looked around once they heard a girl scream they then saw Hinata and Sakura being pushed around by two big bullies. Now if there was one thing that could get Naruto and Ryu pissed off it was bullies because of how much they had been bullied as kids. Hinata had screamed when the two bullies began pushing them around and telling them to give them any money that they had on them "B-but w-we don't h-have any m-m-money" Hinata said with tears coming out of her eyes when she was pushed down the bully over her was about to kick her when a blur of black and red slammed into him and started to pummel his face and chest with fists while the other bully by Ino and Sakura was receiving the same treatment courtesy of Naruto. Ryu was pissed this piece of shit was about to kick a little girl who was on the ground "You are a piece of shit picking on little girls your not even shit your just a little bitch" Ryu growled at the kid before braking his nose with his last punch. Naruto saw this and winced he knew how hard Ryu could hit and could only guess as to what the loud crack had been that he had heard the bully he was fighting had already ran off while his friend wasn't far behind. Ryu was helping the girl to her feet when he saw her eyes and froze "She's the most beautiful girl I've seen" Ryu thought and Hinata was thinking "he has beautiful eyes" Ryu's eyes were silver with black slit pupils like a fox the only outward sign he held a demon but he could say it was his Kekkai Genkai "Ano. . . My name's Ryu what's yours" Ryu said slowly "M-my name i-is Hyuuga H-Hinata" Hinata said timidly. After that they found out that the pink headed girl was named Sakura the blonde girl was Ino and the boy who had fallen asleep was Shikamaru. These six became fast friends the others could see that Hinata liked Ryu and Ryu liked Hinata but they were to embarrassed to tell the other.

(end flashback) Naruto was laughing when Sakura hit him over the head "shut up baka" she said while Ryu and Hinata walked into the classroom. "alright every one lets call role" Said a voice behind them as a man with a green vest like Ryus and a scar across his nose walked into the room "… Hyuuga Hinata(H-hai)… Hanuro Sakura(Here)… Nara Shikamaru(sigh so troublesome)… Uchiha Sauske(Hn) Uzumaki Naruto(yeah I'm here)… Uzumaki Ryu(yeah)…Yamanaka Ino(Here). Alright now that we know everyone is here welcome to your first day of the Acadamy."

Well how was it I hoped you liked it please R&R let me know what you think of everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: School

A/N There will not be action in this chapter but there will be a little fluff.

Chapter 2 Graduation

It was the last day of the academy and the day of the graduation test both the Uzumaki brothers were nervous they had found out that they couldn't do a normal bushin to save their lives so Ryu had gone to his mindscape to ask his demon why he could not do it and was to "You have way to much charka for that pathetic move here I will teach you a new bushin so you two can pass this is the handsign" it was just putting his fingers into a cross "Thank you Kitsune-san…" Ryu was saying when Kitsune said "don't call me that just call me kitsune okay Kit." "okay dad" Ryu said sarcastically although he would never admit it he did look at his demon like a father since he was the only one who had been around ever since Ryu was a child "yeah just call me that Kit." Ryu came out of his mindscape and said "Naruto I'm going to teach you a new style bushin now watch" Kage Bushin no Jutsu" suddenly there were three other Ryus but these were no ordinary bushins they were solid and could attack the enemy also and unknown to the two kids they also sent all their memories to the original when they dispersed. Both Naruto and Ryu jumped a little when Narutos name was called. Naruto was great with Henge and Kawarimi but when it came to the bushin he was nervous and asked "It can be any kind of bushin right" "(Sigh) yes Naruto now hurry up" Iruka said "HAI" Naruto yelled the he put his hands into his now favorite sign and said "Kage Bushin not Jutsu." After the smoke cleared there was five Naruto bushins just looking around Naruto himself was shocked to see his teacher staring at him like he was crazy. "what did I do it wrong or something" Naruto asked nervously "N-no Naruto its just that this jutsu is Jounin level where'd you learn it" Iruka asked still shocked "My Aniki taught it to me" Naruto said proudly "Alright you pass here is your Hite-Ite(1)" Iruka said smiling "Next Uzumaki Ryu" "Ryu walked in smiling at Naruto who was jumping out of the room like an idiot "Ryu how did you learn that technique" Iruka asked seriously "Sensai do you know about my umm tenant" Ryu asked "yeah did he teach you it" asked a shocked Iruka "Ano yeah he did he said me and Naruto had to much charka for a normal bushin and said that this technique was more useful, I found out that the bushins are solid and can attack my enemies." Ryu said "that's not all they also are perfect for intelligence gathering as they give all their memories to you when they are dispersed and they also use up your charka." Said Iruka very seriously "now I know you can pass but please show me the three techniques" Ryu said "said sure thing". When Ryu walked out Naruto saw the Hite-ite wrapped around his right bicep and shouted "Yeah we passed" Iruka came out of the room and said "yeah you all did now you will all be here tomorrow to be arranged into your gennin teams." Ryu, Naruto and their friends were walking out when Ryu said "hey do you all want to celebrate my treat Except for you Naruto you pay for your Ramen on your own" Shikamaru said "Nah I got to go home and tell my parents how troublesome" Sakura said "Me too" Ino was saying "actually I'm not hungry" before the others walked off. Ryu looked at Hinata and said without thinking "well looks like its just you me and Naruto want to go out and get something to eat" Hinata blushed and said "sure Ryu-kun" Ryu said "Yes I knew you wouldn't abandon me Hinata-Chan" After saying this Ryu blushed a little at adding the –Chan suffix to Hinatas name while Hinata was blushing a-lot at the added sufiix "Naruto go to the restaurant I want to talk to Hinata" Ryu whispered to Naruto. After this Naruto ran off to get to Ichirakus(2) to get his ramen Ryu and Hinata were walking by themselves and Ryu thought to himself "**Dammit Just tell her**" meanwhile Hinata was thinking "**I can do this, I can do this**" Ryu then said "Ano… Hinata I umm really like you and think your really beautiful" after saying this Ryu blushed almost as bad as Hinata does. "R-Ryu-kun I-I really l-l-like you t-to." Hinata said while thinking "**don't faint, don't faint.**" Which somehow she did not faint and when they got to Ichirakus they had somehow started holding hands, Ryu and Hinata blushed again as they slowly let go so they wouldn't hear it from Naruto. Not that they had to worry about Naruto saying anything he was to busy eating his eighth bowl of miso pork Ramen. "hey Ryu-kun wha… oh what will it be for the two lovebirds" Ayame(3) asked slyly "ummmm two chicken ramens please" Ryu said while blushing the second deepest red anyone had ever seen the first being Hinata who was blushing to at the remark. Naruto was laughing from the bar while Ryu gave him a look that promised pain in the near future if he didn't shut up. Ayame went to get the ramen for Ryu and Hinata while Naruto was cowering in the corner from the glare he had received from Ryu then said "I'm done old man moneys on the counter" and after dropping some money ran toward home as fast as he could Ryu and Hinata were eating and all the couple could do were look into the others eyes Ryu was thinking "**I could get lost in her eyes alone**" while Hinata was thinking "**I could stay like this for the rest of the night and be happy**" . Once the couple was finished Ryu said "I'll walk you home Hinata-Chan" Hinata was happy and took a hold of the hand he offered while blushing. When the couple got to her house Ryu gave her a hug and a shocking both of them a quick kiss on the lips Hinata was blushing like mad again while Ryu had ran off to hide his blush. "**He kissed me on the lips**" she thought as she walked to her room and fell on the bed with a contented smile. At Ryu and Narutos house Ryu was beating up Naruto for making a few comments then went to bed thinking "**I kissed her on the lips**" and falling asleep with a smile on

Hope you like it I promise there will not be much fluff in the next few chapters

I would like to know what you think on teams who should be with who they are going to be team 11

A) Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, and Ryu (will be assassination team that's why there is four people)

B) Ryu, Naruto, and Sauske (Heavy Combat team)

C) Ryu, Naruto and Sakura (Medical team, the two guys will be protecting Sakura as she helps wounded people)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I do not own Naruto at all

A/N I do not own Naruto at all!!

The Maelstrom and The Dragon

Chapter 3 "New Sensei"

At the academy started up the kids of the graduating class were all nervous to find out what team they would be on Naruto and Ryu hoped that they would be on the same team. Iruka walked into the class and looked at how nervous people were. He said "Alright guys its now time to tell you the teams… Team 8, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba… Team 10 Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Chouji… Team 13 Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Ryu and Haruno Sakura." As Iruka finished Sasuke said "what about me I wasn't called" Iruka said "you will receive special training from someone for your Sharingan." Sasuke now started looking very smug and it took all the self-control of Ryu and Naruto to not go and beat that look off of him Iruka then said "Team 13 you will report to the hospital to meet your new sensei she will meet you there in one hour" (A/N yes Tsunade never left the village) Sakura, Ryu, and Naruto all said "Hai" then ran to the hospital to wait there and talk.

(One hour later) Naruto was sleeping Ryu was balancing a kunai point down on his finger and Sakura was reading a book on medical ninjustu. Tsunade came walking out of the hospital and said "alright the fact that you already get along well together means you don't have to have a teamwork test" Ryu said "Umm Tsunade-sensei since you're a medic-nin what are you going to teach me and Naruto since were not medic-nin?" Tsunade stopped and thought about that one "First don't call me sensei just Tsunade will work, second I will not be teaching you combat since as you stated I'm a medic-nin, so you will be taught by some other Jounin if they let you, now usually I wouldn't do this until your Chunnin but lets see what affinity you are." Naruto looked lost and asked "what do you mean?" Sakura sighed and said well see what type of jutsu you use best" Naruto said "oh ok."

Tsunade handed each Gennin a small piece of paper and said " Now channel a small amount of charka into the paper" Sakura went first and hers crumbled "you're an earth type" Tsunade observed "how can you tell" Ryu asked "well if the paper splits then you're a wind type, if it gets wet then you're a water type, if it burns fire type, if it crumbles then earth type, if it crumples then lighting type." Tsunade explained to him "oh ok that's cool" Ryu said. Ryu went next his paper split in half and half of it burned "How come his did two of the affinities" Naruto asked "well some Jounin have two so its not that abnormal" Tsunade said "but shouldn't they cancel each other out since fire beats wind" Sakura said "how do you know that" Ryu and Naruto asked at the same time "I read it in a book" They both shook their heads feeling stupid they should have known that. "No Sakura it just means his fire jutsus will be exponentially more powerful" Naruto then did his and found out that he was wind and earth. "Alright Naruto and Ryu you will go and practice your respective affinity jutsus then meet here at one pm understood. "Hai Tsunade" they said before speeding off to go get some wind fire and earth scrolls. "And you will stay with me to begin your medical training.

It was eleven o'clock when Ryu and Naruto had acquired a small amount of C and B rank wind, fire, and earth scrolls from the ninja library since they were not allowed to get any from them. After about two and half hours they had each learned two jutsus, they had both learned Fuuton: Diatoppa Ryu had learned one fire technique Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu and Naruto had learned Doton: Inner decapitation technique(1) they were now working on Kaze no Yaiba when Ryu saw what time it was "Shit we got half and hour lets go" Naruto just nodded wearily. The two then proceeded to run back to the hospital to see an extremely tired Sakura with Tsunade once they had all settled down Tsunade said "alright I have something to tell you all that you are going to like I do not believe in D and C ranked missions so we will be going directly to B ranked missions" Naruto Ryu and Sakura were all shocked at that "B-but we just became genin" Sakura said "well we wont be going on missions for some time but when we do we will only take B-ranked and above. So at first I want to discuss your specialties Naruto we all know you're a brawler and a close combat specialist Sakura we know you're a medic nin but you Ryu what are you" Tsunade asked while looking at Ryu with a curious look "Umm I'm good at assassination and close combat so yeah" Ryu answered looking uneasy "whats wrong with being good at assassination" Tsunade asked "nothing it's the combination of the two" Ryu said chuckling "yeah that is an odd combo but hey it works" was all that Tsunade said "alright you guys will practice on charka control for the next few weeks."

As they left the training field Naruto and Sakura asked if Ryu wanted to go get some ramen with them well actually Naruto asked and Sakura just sighed and shook her head Ryu said "Sure why not" as the three walked into Ichirakus they sat down and Naruto started shouting out his order "Oi old man I'll take eight bowls of Miso chicken" Sakura said "I'll take a bowl of miso chicken also and Ryu will take a miso pork right" Ryu laughed and said "yeah" once they had all eaten and paid they were walking around the shops when Ryu saw a booth selling Hunter-Nin masks(think of Hakus) and asked for one "ok what design on it" the clerk asked "well I want it black with a silver "claw" mark going across the right eye with three silver "claw marks" going across the left cheek" Ryu said "ok it will take three days and will cost 350 ryu" after hearing this Ryu winced that was a lot of money but oh well he paid the amount. The next morning Ryu and Naruto were sparring and Ryu was losing when suddenly what looked like shadow coalesced around his body and he was suddenly on the other side of the field Ryu was exhausted after that and said to no one in particular before fainting "What the fuck was that"

1 if anyone can give me some of the jutsu names in japanese i would be grateful

I also need a name for Ryus bloodline and an Idea for Narutos


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORS NOTICE I CANNOT KEEP THIS STORY UP SO IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO TAKE IT OVER PM ME

AUTHORS NOTICE I CANNOT KEEP THIS STORY UP SO IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO TAKE IT OVER PM ME


End file.
